Question: How many cubic feet are in one cubic yard? One yard is equal to three feet.

[asy]import three;
currentprojection=orthographic(1/2,1/2,1);
draw((0,0,0)--(10,0,0)--(10,-10,0)--(0,-10,0)--cycle);
draw((0,0,10)--(10,0,10)--(10,-10,10)--(0,-10,10)--cycle);
draw((0,0,0)--(0,0,10));
draw((10,0,0)--(10,0,10));
draw((10,-10,0)--(10,-10,10));
draw((0,-10,0)--(0,-10,10));
label("1 Cu ft",(0,-5,-5),E);
draw((25,0,0)--(55,0,0)--(55,-30,0)--(25,-30,0)--cycle);
draw((25,0,30)--(55,0,30)--(55,-30,30)--(25,-30,30)--cycle);
draw((25,0,0)--(25,0,30));
draw((55,0,0)--(55,0,30));
draw((55,-30,0)--(55,-30,30));
draw((25,-30,0)--(25,-30,30));
label("1 Cu yd",(40,0,0),W);
[/asy]
Solution: We have $3 \text{ ft} = 1 \text{ yd}$. Cubing both sides, we get $27 \text{ ft}^3 = 1 \text{ yd}^3$. So there are $\boxed{27}$ cubic feet in one cubic yard.